The Son of Wayne, Evans and Potter
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: Lily Potter had done something unforgivable and now she as well as James and their twins sons Henry and Harry have to faces the consequences. Will they make it out and live with what Lily's had done or will they be consume by anger, sadness and pressure?
1. Chapter 1

Amelia Bones the newly started head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement arrived at Privet Dive, Little Whinging, after being told by one of Lily Potter's former friends that Dumbledore left Harry at the magic hating muggles and Lily's sister Petunia Dursley. When Amelia asks this person if the Potters knew of this, they said that the Potters agreed to give Harry away as they needed to focus on his twin and the Boy Who Lived Henry Potter. After hearing that, Amelia was disgusted; which lead her here to get Harry out of there. When she knocked on the door, it was open quickly by Petunia Dursley who looked like knew who Amelia was and paled.

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON? MOVE DURSLEY" Amelia asked angrily pushing Petunia to the side to see Petunia's husband Vernon about to hit Harry

"WHO ARE-"Vernon was cut off by Amelia pulling her wand

"Give me one good reason-"Amelia was cut off

"Wait a friend of mine who's also a sister to a witch told me that her sister told her that Lily and her husband had a fight. This causes Lily to go to Gotham and when she came and got back to together with James to try to make their married last. Lily later found out she was pregnant with twins one of them was James and the other was that other man's. So my friend's sister told her that Lily stole James's blood and did an illegal spell on the unborn baby to blood adopt it to James or something." Petunia said quickly much to Amelia's shock and to aurors and the wizardly Media who came just before Amelia stop Vernon from hitting Harry

"So you're telling me that Lily Potter-Auror Bond calls the-"Amelia was cut off

"On it" Auror Bond said, while the other Aurors took care of Vernon, Petunia and baby Dudley

Amelia picked up Harry and carried him away to the hospital that she trusts and to the doctor she's trust Doctor Mary Anna Dearden.

"Amelia" Amelia was to her squib sister about the Dursleys, when she heard her name.

"Yes Mary" Amelia turn toward Mary who had a clipboard out

"Mrs. Dursley was telling the truth, from young Harry's blood we could tell that he's the son of the muggle Bruce Wayne of Gotham and Lily Potter nee Evans. We could also tell that he's was blood adopted by James Potter, but we also believed that James doesn't know as there was high amount of added magic in Harry's blood that can get there by the spell. But the high amount of added magic in Harry's blood is dangerous as a normal wizard, witch or even a magical Doctor can limit the blood of the parent or parents that they can use. But if they do this spell while the child is still in the womb, the child will be blood adopted but if Lily had mixed too much of James's blood into the potion and asked a Doctor who must have been unaware of what she did to inject it into one of unborn child Harry. The child who is Harry will have too much added magic and that much magic in a baby can be unstable, but with the proper supervision the child can be alright." Sara told Amelia

"So Harry's a muggleborn, but-"Amelia was cut off

"No he's a half-blood, we were also confuses about that so we check Lily's background and we found out that Lily's mother Rose Evans had an affair with a pureblood wizard." Sara explained

"And James had no idea?" Amelia asked

"I don't think so, James's a pureblood which means he would've known what would happen and even he wouldn't wish that on anyone. There's he is right now" Sara said as James walked toward them

"Amelia, Sara and HARRY; you found him?" James asked, when he saw a nurse carrying Harry surprising both of them

"You mean you didn't agreeing with sending Harry away?" Amelia and Sara both asked

"What? No I told Albus and Lily that even if Harry wasn't mine by blood, he was still my son and Henry's twin. I wouldn't give him up, but when I woke up the next day Harry was missing" James asked/explained

"James, did you knew about the blood adoption, while Harry was in the womb?" Sara and Amelia had to ask

"What blood adoption? Everyone in Wizardly world knows that can be dangerous. No don't tell me Lily-"James stopped himself shaking his head

Amelia and Sara then told James about Bruce Wayne being Harry's blood father and the blood adoption. James agreed on Bruce having custody of Harry, but he want to meet Bruce along with Amelia. But first he want to deal with Lily first for all she had done, she wasn't the Lily he married anymore. While they were talking about plans, they were unaware of a reporter eavesdropping them.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia and James who's was carrying Harry in his arms are standing in front of the Wayne Manor. Amelia had called before they came, so the door of the mansion opened by an elderly man.

"Hello Miss. Bones, Mr. Potter I'm Alfred Pennyworth the butler of the Wayne family. Master Bruce is waiting for you two in the kitchen with his adoptive children. Please follow me" Alfred introduces himself and said to them

Alfred led them inside the manor and toward the living room. That's where James saw Bruce Wayne, four boys and one girl. Amelia and James sat down on a couch and Harry on the floor.

"Hello Miss Bones, Mr. Potter I'm Bruce Wayne and these are my adoptive children Richard Grayson my eldest, Jason Todd my second eldest, Timothy Drake and Cassandra Cain my only daughter. This is my biological son Damian Wayne" Bruce introduces to James and Amelia, while staring at Harry

"Before-"Amelia was cut off

"Miss. Bones, we already know about your world as our friend told us all about your world" Bruce said as Harry crawled to Damian, Amelia was about to speak again when James beat her to it

"Mr. Wayne, you and my wife Lily Potter slept together in the past and that led to the created of Harry over there. Yesterday, we found out some horrifying news of what Lily had done to Harry, before he was even born and-"James was cut off

"What do you mean?"

"Dick pleases" Bruce said to his oldest, but James wave it off as Amelia told them what Sara had explained to Amelia and effects of what Lily had done

After Amelia finished explaining, everyone in the room was mad at what Lily had done to Harry before he was born and after the attacked on them. Bruce couldn't believe that Lily the woman who was so kind and sweet turn out to be who she is today. James turned to watches Harry play with Damian with sad smile on his faces then turn back to Bruce

"After I learned what Lily did, I went back to Potter Manor and Lily was there with a smile. We had a fight about what she did, right now I'm lost and I don't know what to do. But I will let you have full-"James was cut off

"Harry's your son as well Mr. Potter, but I agree that it would be a good idea for me to have full custody. But you and anyone who truly love Harry can visit him anytime and on holidays. But I do hope you won't let Lily get into Henry's head" Bruce said

"Oh believe me I won't let that happen, I may not know what to do with our marriage. But I do know I'm not letting her turn Henry into her" James said

Amelia brings out the paperwork for both James and Bruce to sign, while Dick picked up Harry and left the room with the others. After Bruce, James and Amelia were done; Harry was now Harry James Wayne as Bruce wanted his son to keep James as his middle name to honor his other father James Potter who loved Harry as his own. James was happy about that and wanted to stay, but he had to finish talking to Lily. So before he left, he told Bruce all about Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts and what Harry will need to keep his magic stable. After talking about all that, James says his goodbyes to Harry and leaving with Amelia.

Bruce walked toward the kitchen to see the children eating ice cream with Harry having ice cream all over his face. Bruce smiled at them then he saw something he was surprises Jason was smiling at Harry. So maybe with Harry; Jason will forget his anger and pain.

 _Potter Manor_

When James got home, he was luckily Henry was still with Sirius and Frank as Lily was standing in front of him with an angry face on along with Albus.

"James what did you do? Harry was meant to be with the Dursleys, so-"and with that James knew what Albus and Lily had planned

"YOU PLAN TO USE HARRY, YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD TO BE A PAWN OF ALBUS'S LITTLE GAME? TO USE HIM AS A DECOY IF VOLDEMORT EVER RETURN? YOU KNOW WHAT LILY GETS THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW. I'M DIVORCING YOU" James roared, shocking both Lily and Albus

"James my boy-"Albus was saying

"Do what he said Albus" Amelia said as she came into the manor with her Aurors

"Amelia it's for the-"Albus was cut off by James stunning him

"James what-Amelia what are you doing?" Lily was saying then asks as she was handcuffed with magic bound cuffs

"Lily Jasmine Potter née Evans, you're under arrest. Auror Bond takes her away" Amelia said

"What? But I did it for James if he-"Lily was cut off

"I knew Harry wasn't mine before he was born Lily and you want to know something. I love him anyway" James angrily said to her, shocking Lily as she was taken away

Sirius was coming into the room with Henry and Frank as the Aurors were taking Lily away. Sirius couldn't believe that Lily changes so much, because of Dumbledore and fame. Frank helped Aurors carried Dumbledore out of the house as Sirius gave Henry to James and asked if Wayne would let him visit his godson. James told him that he would take Henry, Remus and him to the Wayne Manor next time. James hugged his son who was looking for Harry, James knew that their lives will never be the same again all because of Voldemort and Dumbledore.

As Frank walked back to the Manor, he didn't see that that the same reporter running away from the Potter grounds. But another Auror saw the reporter, but he had another thing to do first.

"James, I need to ask you something" the Auror said, causing James to look up

"Yes Michael?" James asked

"When you were in Gotham, did you see a blond haired woman that looks like Petunia Dursley?" Auror Michael asked

"No why?" James said/asked

"Amelia's sister had asked her wizard husband to test Petunia Dursley for some reason. He found out that she's a clone and the only reason she hated magic because someone put a spell over her." Michael said

"What? Who created the clone? Who put a spell over her?" James asked

"Where's the real Petunia?" Sirius asked

"Dumbledore created the clone and Lily pit the spell on her. We don't know where the real one is, but she was taken and cloned when she was thirteen. Oh and Amelia's sister was her friend and she told Amelia Petunia was a Homo Magi" Michael said

"On Albus's order I bet" Sirius said bitterly and can blame him, Harry's his godson

"If Amelia will allowed it, I can take some Aurors with me to look for her" Frank said

James, Michael, Sirius and Frank made plans on how to find the real Petunia and how to help James deal with Lily and what she had done to all of them. But one thing was clear if Lily was willing to do these things to Harry and her sister, what else is she willing to do?


	3. Chapter 3

Jason Todd was just here, because Dick had wanted him there to meet their new "brother". But when he met baby Harry and look into his emerald green eyes, it was like his anger and all his pain disappears, causing Jason to feel like the person he used to be like before Joker. Jason decided to stay for Harry's sake; well that what he tells people, mainly Bruce.

"Master Todd, this is Mr. Sirius Black and he says that he's the godfather of young master. This one who's he holding is young master's half-twin brother Henry Potter" Alfred introduce Sirius to Jason who was holding Harry

"Hi" Jason simply said

"So you are one of Harry's new bothers huh, nice to meet you. Oh James would have come with, but he's dealing something in our court system right now and has asked me to take Henry to see his brother. Henry been upset lately, mostly because he's been trying find Harry-"Sirius was cut off as Jason led him to living room

"Only to find that Harry wasn't there anymore is that right?" Jason asked as he put Harry down in the playpen as Sirius did with Henry

"Yes-"Sirius was cut off again by Alfred

"Master Todd, Mr. Black I do believe your friends are here to see you. Master Todd, Mr. Black friends had asked me to watch their children as they're looking for someone. So these children will play with young master and his twin, if you need me I will be in young master's room fixing it up." Alfred said as the mothers of the said children put their boys in the playpen and left with their partners

"Alfred, what are they doing in Gotham? Jason asked loudly

"Please keep it down Master Todd and they are looking for Miss. Evans" Alfred asked/said as he came in the room with a meal for him, causing Jason's eyes widen

"Don't worry, Master Bruce is with her so they won't scared her or make sure she doesn't turn them into goats." Alfred said looking at him

"Why-Oh my" Alfred was saying before looking at the playpen as one of the boys broke it and two boys crawled away fast

"It would seem that Harry's not the only with a superhero father" Jason said as he look at Alfred then chase after the two toddlers

 _Evans Manor_

Bruce was meeting with Petunia Evans who is exactly Zatanna Zatara a Homo Magi, mother to two twin boys and one of Bruce's love interest/best friend. To everyone who had met Petunia, she was a golden blond haired, heart shaped face, sapphire blue eyed goddess. Petunia was never jealous of anything or anyone; she doesn't even live up her name meaning. Bruce had met Petunia, when he as Batman found her in Cadmus and she was in a coma. They were doing something with her, but Bruce didn't waste time trying to figure out the way; he just picked her up and got out of there with her.

He later put her in the hospital wing on the watchtower and had Zatanna look at her. Zatanna couldn't bring her out by herself and needed help from more magic users like John Constantine. Once Petunia was awake and well, all she could remember was that she was a homo magi and nothing else. The Justice League and the Justice League Dark offer her a place in their teams, but she chooses to join them both. Petunia was and still is a great member to both of the teams, she get along with everyone more so to John Constantine who of whom is the father of her twins.

But after her twins were born, Petunia knew John wouldn't be ready to be a father and the fact that John still loves Zatanna. That made the decided to raise them herself a little easier. But that didn't mean she wouldn't tell him about their sons, she wasn't cruel or heartless. That was one of many reasons why Bruce loves her, but yet Bruce wouldn't admit to loving her as they would remain friends.

"So Bruce, what do you need? I so for a fact that Wayne Enterprises doesn't need any more help from Evans Enterprises or do you?" Petunia asked with a laugh

The Evans Enterprises was made at the same time as the Wayne Enterprises was made. The ancestors of Bruce and Petunia were closes friends just like they are right now in the present day. But soon the descendants of the original Evans family left Gotham and the Evans Enterprises expect one of their family members left someone in charges until an Evans returns and claim the business. That's what happen, soon after Bruce found Petunia and had her woken up.

Petunia worked hard to get the Evans Enterprises back up to the top again. Zatanna, John, Bruce along with everyone helped Petunia get back to the world after being in a coma for that long. It's Petunia that the Evans family was as rich as the Wayne family, but Petunia wouldn't spend much on herself and later she would spend more for her boys.

"Mistress, these people wish to speak with you?" Bruce saw Petunia's butler and behind him were people in long coats

"Yes thank you Erik, hello I'm Petunia Evans and you are" Petunia asked, but the strangers were shocked

One of them pulled out a photo and looks at it then look at Petunia, Bruce and Petunia was waiting for them to introduce themselves.

"Your names are?" Bruce asked

"So you must be Harry's birth father, I'm Sirius Black Harry's godfather. We are Aurors the magical version of police and we're looking for you Petunia" Sirius said shaking hands with Bruce and Petunia

"Nice to meet you, but do I have something on my face?" Petunia said/asked as the Auror who have the photo and kept on staring at her

"Ok we're sorry, it's just Lily Potter nee Evans you're sister Petunia and Harry's mother along with his brother had helped created a clone of you. This's by the way look like a mess up version of you Petunia just letting you know." Sirius said, taking the photo from the Auror and handed Petunia the photo

Bruce and Petunia were horrific of the picture of the so called clone of Petunia, its look nothing like her expects with the blond hair. But even the hair looked like it hasn't been taking care of. This Petunia has pale eyes instead of sapphire blues and she also look like having nearly twice the usual amount of neck. Petunia also have to admit that this clone of hers look kind of a horse. In his photo of the clone of Petunia's look nothing like her for example she has a normal next and she doesn't look like a horse.

"If she's a clone then why doesn't she look like me? She looks nothing like me" Petunia asked

"I don't really know, but I thought-"Sirius was cut off

"That's I look like this clone?" Petunia asked

"Sorry I-"Sirius was cut off

"No, no it's ok really Sirius-Oh it's from Zatanna" Petunia was saying until her pet owl dropped a letter

"What does it say?" Bruce asked

"She had heard from someone from the world that these people are from that the Potters had gotten divorces and James Potter gained custody of Henry Potter the boy-who-lived. My so called sister Lily Potter had gone crazy in court, saying that she had done what she did for the best for everyone included me. Lily also had to say that because she helped gives life to the boy-who-lived that she should gained custody of Henry and get everything that belongs to the Potters family. In the end James got custody of Henry and Lily got nothing. Lily had returned to being an Evans, so Zatanna wanted to warned me and Bruce of her just in cases she comes looking for Harry or me because the Evans Enterprises and the other businesses owned by the Evans family." Petunia said, much to everyone's anger then Bruce's cell phone rang

"Hello, WHAT" Bruce yelled then glared at the Aurors

"Which's one of you slept with Clark Kent and Barry Allen?" Bruce asked, causing the Aurors who look at two of the females and Petunia to laugh

"I'm Auror Kai Black and this is Auror Angela Pettigrew we're the two mothers of the boys who may be causing trouble at your manor." Kai said

"Alfred is calling Clark and Barry; I and the rest of the mothers who had slept members of Justice League follow me NOW. PETUNIA STOP LAUGHING" Bruce growled/yelled

Petunia just smiled as she watches Bruce and the females' members leave her manor. She turned toward Sirius and the others

"Thank you" Petunia thanks them

"For what?" Sirius asked

"For making, today the most enjoyable day of my life; well apart from joining the teams. Now did this ugly clone of mine, did she have any children?" Petunia asked

"Yes I believe so and I'm Auror Frank Longbottom" Frank answered

"Then bring the boy here, I will raises him as I'm his mother too. No matter how ugly this clone was," Petunia said and most of the Aurors have to stop themselves from laughing

 _Back in Britain_

James just got home from the Ministry and he's both sad and angry. He's sad to that Lily isn't the woman he fell in love with and the one who he changed who he was before. He's angry for whom Lily had let herself become and the things Lily had done. He just glad that he had managed to gained custody of their son, so that Lily wouldn't be able to mess with his head when he's older and be like her. James was about to send a letter to Sirius, when a letter dropped into his hands and he opened it.

 _Hey Prongs_

 _I met one of Harry's new brothers and Alfred Pennyworth. We met Petunia and she's way different from the clone. I mean she's smoking hot with sapphire blue eyes. She's told us her story, remember that place we had search once Cadmus? Its turns out that that it's run both by muggle and people like us for some reason, but I guess that Cadmus capture wizards and witches then they later work for Cadmus, maybe because no one found them and recused them and they came to depend on Cadmus. Lily was too young to be involved with what happen to Petunia, but my guess is that Albus took Petunia places her in a coma and then handed her to Cadmus. Oh and she's indeed a Homo Magi_

James stopped reading as he was shocked, but soon began reading again

 _Petunia's a mother of two twin boys and when we gave her a photo of the clone Petunia. She was horrific at how ugly she was, but she wants the clone's son to raises herself along with her two boys. But there's one question, Petunia's a Homo Magi then why didn't the clone of any magic in her?_

That's a good question, but James can't think of anything that would explain why she wouldn't.

"JAMES, I WANT MY SON" James heard Lily yelled from outside, causing James to quickly write a letter to Amelia and gave it to his owl as Lily let herself in the manor

"Hello Lily" James said, with a forced smiled

"I want my son; I don't care what the Ministry says. I'm raising **my son** James not you. You think I don't love Harry, Henry, you or Pet-"Lily was cut off

"Stop right there Lily, if you loved Petunia then why did you put a spell on your own sister to make her hate magic? Did you also know that she was a clone?" James asked

"I only put a spell on her, because Albus-wait Petunia's not a clone" Lily said

"So it was Albus's idea? Oh that Petunia is a clone, because Sirius and Frank are with the real one right now. You are telling that you had no idea? Albus never told you? So that would you never knew that he may have been the one to put her in Cadmus or did you?" James told/asked her

"No Albus said that Harry must be with Petunia, so he would be mistreated then when he's eleven we could get back and we would be his heroes and he would be depended on us. Where is my real sister?" Lily said/asked

"You make me sick Lily, what happen to you? Did you get all that Amelia?" James asked

"What? Amelia" Lily asked as she was yet again handcuffed

"Yes I did James and this time Albus won't be getting out of this, Lily you're under arrest yet again take her away. James you one before that you told Lily that even if Harry wasn't yours. Why was she surprises that you knew if you had-"Amelia was cut off

"Because I think she heard what she wanted to hear and not what I actually said. So when I told her, when you were arresting her; she finally realized that I knew about Harry. Here Sirius sends me a letter about meeting the real Petunia in Gotham City and what she had told him. Please-"James was cut off

"I won't say a thing to Lily about Petunia in Gotham. I won't let Lily ruined her life as well." Amelia told him and started walking toward the door as Auror Walker walked in with one year old Dudley Dursey

"James, Sirius had sent me a letter about giving you this little guy. He says that you'll take him to his real mother." Auror Walker said

"Thank you Charles" James as he was handed Dudley

James luckily had asked Alfred if he could link his fireplace to the floo and he was allowed. So after he made sure that Lily or Albus couldn't get in the manor, before standing in the fire place with floo powder and yelled Wayne manor. When he was at Wayne Manor, he saw Bruce, his sons, Alfred and the Aurors along with others were chasing after Kai's and Angela's boys. James heard laughter from the side, causing him to look only to see Sirius, a gold blond haired woman, Damian and Harry who was being hold by Damian. James stared at the blond and his jaw dropped as Sirius mouthed that she was Petunia. She was really different from the clone.

 **AN: the real Petunia look like a blond haired, sapphire blue eyes Lacus Clyne**


End file.
